


Pokémon Headcannon Shitpost

by suckmyveins



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Help, Man I fucking kin milo, Milo carries u on his shoulders against ur will, Multi, Oh Lord What Am I Doing, PIERS JS SOFT, PIers SEES YOU AS HIS CC, Steven is SOFT, THERE IS SOME SHITPOSTING HERE, ill add more tags as this goes along, red is honestly more of an ass than blue when it comes to their relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckmyveins/pseuds/suckmyveins
Summary: This is rlly pathetic ngl?? This takes aspects from the anime, adventures manga, and games. Mainly kanto/hoenn trainers, however I’ll add a bunch more as this goes along
Relationships: Alan | Alain/Original Character(s), Crystal/Gold (Pokemon), Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Dande | Leon/Original Character(s), Nezu | Piers/Original Character(s), Ookido Green | Blue Oak & Red, Yarrow | Milo/Original Pokemon Trainer(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Welcome/Requests

[[ **Welcome** ]]  
  


Anyways, this is my first time publishing to AO3! So I’m very excited. Anyways this is gonna be a kind of probably shitty Pokémon headcannon shitpost, and I’m willing to do most any character, requests are always open and I don’t have many limits, NSFW is allowed as long as the character has a cannon legal age (ex. even though Red is underage in the beginning, he is 25 years old in sun/moon) and with nsfw I have no hard limits, everything else is fine! If you need anything feel free to comment, or message me on my Twitter (@SUCKMYVE1NS) or my Instagram (@brainrot.time) 


	2. Red x Blue Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red should probably seek therapy—

-As Red grows older, he honestly becomes a grumpy butthead who dosent realize that he’s actually NOT having a midlife crisis, he’s literally 20 but convinces himself he’s 50  
-however his childlike self is still there in him, and who else to bring it out other than Blue?  
-Blue is still very loud and confident, and still constantly teases his boyfriend, constantly nagging at him to go and do something together  
-Red would probably be on their couch reading comics and Blue would come up nagging him to attempt to bake cupcakes that afternoon, after a lot of poking and being called a Lazy Bum, Red agrees with a sigh and they enter the kitchen  
-Blue hands Red the ingredients to make the frosting as he starts the cake batter, when Blue sees Red is done, he asks him for a taste, scooping a nice glob up with his finger only to rub it on reds cheek with a silly smirk.  
-Red shoots a glare, and a small annoyed groan, before Blue licks it off his cheek, red cracks a small smile and just WHAM!! KISSES BLUE!! RIGHT THERE!!  
-After a failed attempt at making dinner, they order a pizza and settle on the cupcakes for desert, which they share while wrapped up in blankets watching cartoons  
-Also RED IS JUST SMALL AND SHY AND AWKWARD AND HAS BLUE TALK FOR HIM ALL THE TIME!!!! THATS WHY THE MF ONLY SPEAKS IN DOTS!!! So cute love him


	3. Sword and Shield fluff and crack???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anyways credits to my friend for the crack ones

~Crack~  
-Would Leon start an onlyfans called OnLeeFans and just post pictures of Charizard? I think he would  
-He says he's going to post on pornhub and he sets it up for a certain time and everything and then it's just Charizard sleeping for three hours except at 97 minutes and 33 seconds he wakes up and yawns then falls asleep again   
-Bede teaches Opal about vibe checks and she fucking smacks Rose before he goes to prison or something  
~Fluff~  
-Milo is a short boy but super strong!! And he loves using that to his advantage!! He’d love to carry his partner on his shoulder or honestly just hold and carry them in general, he’s very emotionally driven but loves physical affection so much and will give it whenever he can and receiving even the slightest touch makes his heart soar.  
-Piers would HIGHKEY as a surprise dedicate a song to his partner at a show. Imagine being his partner on your birthday, the entire day he acts like he totally forgot the special date in general, you feel your heart steadily drop more and more, while you walk the dark Spikemuth streets to piers’s show. You arrive and seat yourself at your usual spot in the front row, the usual excitement you feel drained, you barely notice the small glances and grins Piers shoots you as it goes on before finally he announces a song he wrote dedicated to you, he pulls you onto the stage with him and kisses you deeply and wishing you a happy birthday before performing.  
-Piers probably also has really bad insomnia, and you’d often wake up to find him laying awake, occasionally even in another room trying to distract himself, you tug his sleeve gently and nudge him close to you, bring him back to bed if he isn’t in the bed still, and hold him close comforting him before he falls asleep in your arms.  
-OKAY BUT getting lost on a hike with Leon and watching him completely panic? He completely freaks out while you keep a more rational state of mind, to take a deep breath you suggest setting up a picnic, as it’s been a while since you’ve eaten, you find a nice spot and pull a blanket from your chunky backpack, along with your snacks, before finally a map falls out wrapped up in other items you had, Leon lets out a loud laugh when he realizes you won’t need to worry after all


End file.
